heroesofrokuganfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of Old
Heroes of Rokugan I (Living Rokugan) = A Tribute to the Campaign and Characters We Loved Before there was the current incarnation of Heroes of Rokugan there was Living Rokugan. The old (and now defunct) website [http://www.living-rokugan.com www.living-rokugan.com]still exists though it does not tell you much. Living Rokugan came into being under the auspices of the [http://www.rpga.com RPGA] when our illustrious Emperor, Robert Hobart, and his partner in crime, Keith Weepie, submitted a proposal for a new living campaign to the RPGA during a contest they held to design a new living campaign. They won and Living Rokugan was born. The campaign premiered on a cold autumn day in September (of 2000 I believe) at CogCon 8. The five year story arc culminated with the Day of Thunder at Gencon in 2005. = PC's from the Old Campaign = Crane Daidoji Rei, Emerald Magistrate Daidoji Rei was a serious and devoted yojimbo, going where her Clan directed. Although she lived to see Rank 6, and was well respected by the Hida of the Wall, she eventually succumbed to the Shadow that dwelt within her soul. Crab Hida Hiroku, Rank 5 Hida Bushi, Crab Clan Thunder, Emerald Champion Hiroku was not a stereotypical Crab. He was a poet and could hold his own at court. He had 5 ranks in Shintao and an Honor of 5. He was also a warrior however. An implaccable foe of the Shadowlands and the Lying Darkness Hiroku made friends among all of the clans in the Empire and together they worked toward the destruction of both. Early in the campaign Hiroku married Daidoji Toki (an NPC) and began to have children. By the end of the campaign he was the proud father of four children (Satsume, Komoko, Sukune, and Hiroko). He was chosen as the Crab Clan Thunder by the hooded ronin and played a part in the defeat of Fu Leng. When the clans got together to decide who would be Emperor it is said that many wished for him to become Emperor but could not because he could not marry the last remaining member of the Imperial bloodline. In the end he competed against a scion of the Scorpion clan for the Emerald Championship, winning the duel by a slim margin. Now he hangs around in Yomi and advises his spiritual descendants on matters of Honor and poetry. Dragon Mirumoto Haji Highest Rank Dragon in the previous campaign. Fought in Day of Thunder, but not a Thunder. Eventual demise TBD (prolly tucked away in a future self love module;P Horribly honorable...paladin-esque. known for: 1) sucking down taint to get raises to drop Doji Hoturi [tainted/corrupted Crane Champion] in one shot.....then having entire party get beat up by the dead man using Force of Will (darn you, parvez!); 2) Mano a mano with Shadowlands uber-Moto to rescue Miya courtier (mostly full defense, except when he cut the leg off of his oni horse (thank you parvez!); 3) breaking his daimyo's brother out of imperial prison with so much righteous anger that his honor test was over 70 (still got bad rep: lawbreaker....kinda nice to have as he was an emerald magistrate); 4) when flinging jade powder on tainted mirumoto daimyo embraced taint not to succeed, but to make sure Fu Leng got the message [more later] Lion Phoenix Isawa Kaigen Isawa Tsukata Kaigen was a dedicated healing Water affinity shugenja. He became well known not for his acts of bravery and daring on the field of battle trying to save good samurai, but for his flamboyant kimono. His exploits on the open battlefield included retrieving a wounded samurai in a heavily engaged area of the battlefield, and pulling him out of the combat area, but having to slay a large Oni without assistance, while carrying the fallen samurai. Kaigen was selected to fill the position of Master of Water on the Elemental Council after the Second Day of Thunder. Isawa Tsukata Rank 4 Fire Tensei, ''Honor 5, Glory 6.9'' Tuskata was a fierce and deadly shugenja with a propencity to burn things to a crisp. Shaven bald he looked like a monk, but any who were near to him knew this to be far from the truth. Carrying a Katana he had no problem challenging bushi to duels and winning. He died of old age some years after the Day of Thunder after playing and intrical part in defeating Lord Moon and the Shadow. Scorpion Unicorn Imperial Minor Clans Ronin =